Magnets
by JennaBrooke31
Summary: The first blind date already didn't go so well, so what happens when Alfred and Arthur end up snowed in at a ski resort together? Read to find out! Human names used. UsxUk And FrancexCanada. Rated T for mild language!
1. What? I'm saving this mustard for later

**Haven't written a story in a while. I kinda wanted to write a LithuaniaxPoland 'cause I love them and they're like my favorite pair right now! (Man I switch favorite pairings a lot.) But then I got this idea last night and so I just decided to go on with it. And who doesn't love yummy USxUK goodness ? :DD  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia  
**

**

* * *

**"You set me up on a blind date!" Alfred F. Jones could not believe his ears when he heard the news from his brother, Matthew. Sure, he hadn't been out on a date in months, but that was because he didn't want to. Because he didn't have to. "A blind date, tonight! You could have at least given me some sort of a warning." Alfred crossed his arms and was about to raise his voice again but Matthew spoke first. "Well, I knew that if I had told you earlier, that you would have said no. Now this guy is going to be waiting for you and you can't just blow him off...Besides, it would be good for you. You could use some time out of the house." Alfred knew he couldn't stay mad at Matthew for long, so he just replied, "Okay okay. What's this guys name? How do you know him again?" "His name is Arthur Kirkland. He's from England, and is a longtime friend of Francis. They go to the same college too, I think." Matthew couldn't help but smile as he said the love of his life's name. Him and Francis had been together for almost a year now.

"Okay, but I'm not doing this for your frogg-ish boy-toy, Matty, I'm doing it for you. Which you owe me for, by the way." Alfred smiled at his twin. Matthew returned the smile before replying that Alfred needed to change his shirt, on account of the stains on it. Alfred retorted with, "What? I'm saving this mustard for later,"and went to go change his shirt in the tiny bathroom the boys shared. They had moved away from their home in Ohio only a year ago to escape the pain from their mother's death. They didn't really know their father, and didn't really care. The twin boys were pretty much orphans, and at age twenty were living alone at a tiny apartment in California. It had been only a month after their move that Matthew ran into an old friend named Francis. They rekindled their friendship and within weeks were a couple. But Alfred barely talked to anyone besides his own brother and a couple of friends back home over the phone.

Which was why Matthew was setting him up with Arthur. "I realllly hope this goes well," He said to himself as Alfred left for his date.

* * *

Arthur Kirkland stormed into his dorm room, and threw his bag down on the floor. "Git...Eyebrows...Accent...Diet!" The Englishman grumbled to himself about the date he had just been on and how terrible it was. He was about to throw something at the wall when Francis walked into his dorm.

"Arthur, mon ami, how was your date with Alfred?"

"Sooo, Al, how was the date?" Matthew asked hopefully.

"It was terrible!" Arthur exclaimed.

"The worst!" Alfred shook his head.

Arthur was at a loss for words. "I've met someone so...so..."

"Snobby!" Alfred seethed.

"Obnoxious!" Arthur finally decided.

"So no second date?" Matthew asked disappointedly.

"You won't be seeing him again, I take it?" Francis's face fell.

"Absolutely not!" Arthur finished promptly.

"Like hell!" Alfred snorted.

* * *

**The point of that last scene was to show the differences in their personalities. I wanted to switch it like they do in the movies, or tv shows, ya know? I think its so funny when they do that! Maybe you didn't picture the scene like I did, but I just thought it would be fun to write it that way. Anyways, this was a super-short first chapter just to get the story started, the next chapter will be longer. Sorry if this was kinda boring, but bear with me! I'll try to make the next chapter bettter. Reviews would be lovelyyyy (;**


	2. Well, the feeling is fricken mutual!

**Alright this chapter is gonna be a look at how the date actually went, along with Alfred's and Arthur's interpretations of how it went. are you ready? :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia.**

* * *

"I've met Alfred before, and he seems like a fun guy. Why didn't you like him, mon ami?" Francis was not exactly shocked at idea of the two of them being extremely opposite, but didn't think Arthur would be that miserable on his date. "Oh, he was a huge ball of fun! Yeah, if fun means extremely obnoxious and rude. It all started off when he arrived ten minutes late..."

**How Arthur told it-**

Arthur was sitting in the restaurant, and waiting patiently on his date to arrive. "I'm sure he's just stuck in traffic," Arthur said to himself (or maybe his imaginary friends?) with an empathetic tone. Finally, a man approached him, and said, "Yo! You're Arthur, ain't ya? I'm Alfred!" He smiled, and held out his hand. It was disgustingly greasy. "Oh," he took his hand back in sheepishly. "Sorry. I stopped to get a bite to eat on the way here, ya know. In case the food sucks, so I'll have something to tie me over until this dates over." Arthur was horrified to hear Alfred laugh, which was a combination of a pig and a deeper version of Fran Drescher's voice. "So, you and Francis are going to the same college, right?" Arthur nodded. "Has he ever...been unfaithful to Matty? 'Cause I don't know him all that well but he seems like a creep and I'll kick his little French ass if he has..." The American bit his lip. He almost sounded nervous. "No, I assure you, Francis, as annoying as he may be, has never been unfaithful to your brother. At least not that I know of," Arthur smiled reassuringly just before their waiter came up to their table. "What can I get for you fellas?" The man said with a smile. Arthur was about to speak when Alfred spoke right over top of him. "I'll have two deluxe burgers with extra tomato, mayo, and onions. And a coke, and two orders of steak fries." He cocked his head to the side before adding, "And an icecream." The waiters eyes popped as he wrote it all down. Both him and Arthur were thinking to themselves, "You gotta be shittin me!"

"And for you?" The waiter turned to Arthur. "Um..I'll have a salad. And a water." The waiter finished scribbling down the order and walked away. He returned a few minutes later with Arthur's water, and Alfred's coke.

"So, you and Matthew-" Arthur had started, but was cut off by Alfred's phone ringing. He took it out of his pocket and answer obnoxiously, "Oh hey dude! No, I'm not busy, just on a date...Oh yeah, this delicious little British number. He's great!" Alfred winked and nudged Arthur's arm, which had a drink in it, causing him to spill water in his lap. Alfred either didn't notice or care, because he continued to chat on.

"Excuse me, but aren't you going to apologize for spilling water on me?" Arthur said, slightly peeved. Alfred stood up and looked over the table. "Haha! Dude, you totally wet yourself, don't blame it on me." Arthur flushed. "You caused me to spill water on myself!"Alfred rolled his eyes replied, "Listen eyebrows. If you didn't notice, I was on the phone. It's kinda rude to interrupt someone while they are in the middle of a conversation, yeah?" Alfred snorted into the phone. "Brits, huh? As if the accent wasn't bad enough, they also wet themselves!" Arthur was seething with anger. "Yeah, man. I'll catch you later, cause the food's here. Okay. Bye!" The waiter appeared with the food. "Here ya go, fellas!" He set the food in front of them and added, "Enjoy!" Alfred didn't need to be told twice. He scarfed down the two burgers before Arthur even put dressing on his salad. By the time he had the croutons on, Alfred had finished his fries. But by the time he was ready to eat his salad, he had lost his appetite. "Seafood." Alfred had said. "What?" Arthur asked. Alfred opened his mouth. "See, food!"

Alfred then proceeded to scarf down his ice cream. When he was done, he looked at Arthur and said, "Well that was great, we'll have to do this again sometime! I, uh, forgot my wallet at home. I'll pay next time! Later!" And with that the American was gone.

"Oh, there's no way in hell there will be a 'next time'!"

* * *

Matthew shook his head. "That's a bust. Why didn't you like him?"

"Do you want one reason, or ten!" Alfred rolled his eyes. "He was so snobby! I had gotten stuck in traffic and he was totally a jerk about it..."

**How Alfred told it-**

Alfred pulled into the restaurant parking lot feeling really guilty. All though it wasn't his fault he got caught in traffic, he still felt bad about showing up late to his date.

He walked in and saw a table with a blond haired green eyed man. "Excuse me, you're Arthur right?" He asked politely. The man sneered at him. "Why, yes, I am. I'm the one who sat here for ten minutes by himself because his date was late." Alfred looked down at his feet sheepishly. "Sorry, I was stuck in traffic." He sat down. "Anyways, I'm Alfred. It's nice to meet you." He held out his hand, and Arthur shook it. Afterwards, he pulled out a handkerchief and wiped his hands with it in a snobby manner. "So you and Francis go to the same college, right?" Arthur nodded. "Well that's cool." Alfred smiled. "Do you guys hang out often?" "Well, I suppose you could say that." Alfred thought his next question might be a bit controversial, but he asked anyway. "Has he ever been unfaithful to Matty?" Arthur scoffed. "Hardly. He may be a creep but he loves that brother of yours. Maybe you shouldn't be so quick to judge. It's rude. But what else can you expect from a yank...?" His voice trailed off. It would have been an awkward moment if the waiter hadn't approached their table at the time. "You fellas ready?" He asked. "Yes, we are. I'll have a salad, and a water." Arthur looked at Alfred. "Uh, what are your specials?" The waiter pulled out a little card. "Saturday-specials... Homestyle burger-" Alfred smiled and stopped the waiter. "I'll have that. And a coke." The waiter nodded, wrote it down, and left. "Figures you would get a greasy piece of meat between two pieces of bread..." Arthur muttered. Alfred pretended not to notice because he didn't want to start a fight. He was saved by his phone ringing anyway. "Oh, this is work calling, do you mind if I take this?" Arthur turned up his nose. "It surprises me that you have a job." Alfred took that as a 'yes,' and answered the phone. Alfred tried to make the conversation as brief as possible, not wanting to be rude. "Yes, sir. Alright, sir. See you tomorrow." While he was on the phone, the waiter had returned with their drinks. "Thank you," Alfred smiled at the waiter as he set down a coke in front of him. The waiter obviously had a huge crush on Alfred, and was still looking at him when he went to set down Arthur's water. But unfortunately, he had missed the table and spilled the water on Arthur's lap. "Git!" He screamed. "I-I'm so sorry sir! Here, here's some napkins..." The waiter set them down but Arthur screamed for him to go away. The waiter didn't have to be told twice, and rushed away before adding, "I'll be back with some extra napkins and your food momentarily!" Arthur began patting his pants and grimaced at Alfred. "Well, this is all your fault. If you hadn't been flirting with him, then maybe he would have been more attentive! Stupid American." Arthur gave Alfred daggers. But his glare was returned to the waiter, who was now back with more napkins and their food. He looked helplessly at Arthur and said, "I really am sorry sir." He turned and walked away after setting the food down on the table. When all the water was cleaned up the odd pair started eating. Alfred wasn't exactly dainty about eating food, but he wasn't a total pig. But apparently Arthur thought so. "Didn't anyone teach you any manners?" The Brit angrily chewed his salad. The rest of the dinner was rather awkward, only filled up with snide comments from Arthur. Finally, they were both finished and the check came. "Well, this was only the worse date ever..." Arthur scowled."I'm really sorry about the water..."Alfred lied. He wasn't sorry at all. The angry little man deserved it. "As am I. These are the most expensive pair of pants I own."Alfred looked down. "I'll pay for dinner then. Think of it as my apology for the pants." Arthur snorted. "Right, that's _very _fair. Well, I'll be going now. I don't really see enduring another minute of this date desirable."

_The date wasn't desirable, eh? Well the feeling is frickin' mutual! _Alfred thought to himself.

**What really happened-**

Alfred pulled into the parking lot, about ten minutes late for his date with Athur. He had gotten lost on his way to the restaurant, though he refused to admit it.

He walked in and spotted a small man, with green eyes and blond hair. "Arthur?" He asked rather nervously. What! The guy was pretty cute! "Hello, you must be Alfred." He smiled and the two shook hands. "You're a little late..." Arthur pointed out rather bluntly. He wasn't trying to be rude. He was just short tempered. "Well excuse me," Alfred said a little offended. "I was stuck in traffic." He was lying through his teeth. "Oh, okay." The green eyed man totally bought it. "So anyways..." Alfred started. "You're pretty good friends with Francis. He hasn't ever...been unfaithful to Matty, has he?" Arthur shook his head. "He has a track record of being a "man magnet," but something in your brother changed him. He's been pretty devoted to Matthew." Alfred relaxed, his shoulders drooping a little. "Thank god! My brothers way to awesome to be cheated on." Arthur smiled reassuringly. "I'm sure, Francis has said many wonderful things about him. And he's told me a few things about you as well. I have to say, I'm quite impressed. You're not nearly as bad as he painted you to be!" Alfred was about to ask what the hell that stupid frog said about him, but a waiter was now at the table and ready to take their order. "Hey guys. You ready to order?" He was a handsome man, and Alfred took notice."Yes, yes we are! I'll have a burger with extra tomato, please." He grinned. Arthur ordered a salad and a water, and the man was gone. "Flirtatious, are we?" Arthur stared at Alfred. "Wh-who, me? Naw. He was good to look at, but not my type. And I don't think he's gay either." Arthur raised his eyebrows. "You can tell when someone's gay?" "Well of course. I'm gay myself, so I have a built in gaydar, you could say. Like when I saw you, it was going off! You're obviously gay!" Alfred laughed. "Especially the way you checked me out when I walked in!" Arthur blinked, and smirked, rather amused. "Well, you sure are confident." He scoffed a little. "What, do you think I'm conceited, or something?" Alfred felt a little defensive, but the waiter reappeared, and ended the conversation. "A water, and a coke. I'll be right back out with your meals." A few minutes later he was back and gave the two their meals. As he left, he winked at Alfred, who was too busy noticing the wink to pay attention to where his hands were going. He accidentally knocked Arthur's water over and into his lap. "Dude, I'm so sorry!" He said as soon as the cold liquid hit Arthur's pants. "It's okay, just try not to stare so hard at the waiters backside next time." You could hear a tone of hurt in Arthur's voice, because he assumed that on his first date out in a long time, his date was paying more attention to the waiter than him. Was he really that boring?

But Alfred didn't hear the hurt in his voice, considering he wasn't really one to feel the atmosphere. Instead he was just offended. "You don't have to be so rude about it. It was an accident."

"Oh I'm being rude?" The conversation was getting heated.

"Yeah, you are."

"Well excuse me. I wasn't the one staring at the waiter like a piece of meat."

"I wasn't staring at him!" Alfred said angrily.

"Right. You yanks are all the same."

"You Brits are a heck of a lot better, I guess. 'I'm British. I love terrible food and being better than Americans!" Alfred did a very crude imitation of a British accent.

"I'm American. I have no class and will hit on anything that walks. I also love greasy food, and am most likely obese!" Arthur returned with a crude American accent.

"Snob!"

"Git!"

"That's it. I'm leaving. Here's some money to cover my portion of the bill." Alfred heatedly threw a twenty down and rushed out the door. As he did, he felt guilty of his actions.

Little did he know, so did the man he left behind in the restaurant.

Both of them felt like idiots for their behavior.

Yet both of them felt insulted, and decided it would be best to lie to their friends to cover up their idiocy.

* * *

**Yayy~ This took a little bit to write. It may seem a little confusing but basically Arthur lied to Francis about how the date went and Alfred did the same to Matthew. The last one was what really happened on their date. I thought it was very much like the both of them to lie about their dates because they didn't want to admit that their whole argument was silly! Oh, boys. You don't know what's about to hit you in the next chapter. I can smell it already! **

**Reviews make the world go round! You know you wanna (;  
**


	3. Damn Frenchie!

**Dude, I logged into my email and saw that I had twenty new messages and I was like aww man spam again? But then I saw they were all from fan-fiction! Yayy! I felt kinda good about myself. Haha! Anyways, someone reviewed saying the last chapter was confusing, so I edited it a little and added some more to my A/N. Anyway, on with the next bit! Right after I do the whole disclaimer thingy :p**

**Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia.**

* * *

"Sorry, but I can't." Francis's shoulders drooped. "Why not?" Matthew sighed through the other end of the phone. "I promised Al that we would do something today. He says I owe him after that terrible date with Arthur." "Arthur said the same thing. He didn't have such a good time either." Francis chuckled. "You know, I really wish they would have actually had a good time together. They would be so busy with each other that they would leave us alone!" Matthew chuckled. "Yeah, that would be nice...besides they both seem so lonely. And I think it would be good for Al if he had someone like that in his life. Maybe Arthur would rub off on him and make him more responsible." "I know. And maybe Arthur would get some of Alfred's personality as well and let loose a little." They both pondered this in hope, but Francis broke the silence. "Speaking of alone time, what are you doing this weekend? I know a great ski lodge that sounds like a perfect getaway." There was a hint of mischief in his voice. "Well Al wanted to hang out again... I love my brother and all, but I really wish he'd just get some friends. It's been so long since he's even spoken to his friends back home. He's really shutting everyone out, and I'm starting to get worried." Francis was not only sounding mischievous now, but now there was a coaxing tone there too . "Here's an idea. You and I will go this weekend. You can bring Alfred, and I'll bring Arthur. We don't tell either of them that the others coming. Then when we get there, we cut them loose and have a fun weekend. And since I'm such a romantic, I'll be sure the two get together. They are meant to be. I can see it." Matthew laughed. "And how do you plan on doing this?"

"un peu de romantisme, un peu de tendresse, et un peu de magie."

* * *

"Dude! These slopes are awesome. I can't wait to go up there with my snowboard and-Woah, is that The Frog? What the fuck?" Alfred looked at his brother, who was ignoring him. He was grinning at Francis. "Hello, earth to Matty?" Alfred shook his head. "Damn Frenchie." He said under his breath. Matthew starting waving. Francis spotted them, smiled, and approached. They embraced and Alfred pretended to gag behind them, but they ignored him. He stopped, though, as fast as lightening, when he saw a small, blonde, British man across the room, stumbling in with his arms full of luggage, saying, "Damn it, Francis, I wish you'd help."

However, Arthur too stopped and dropped the luggage when he saw a tall, blonde, American man who was giving him the same puzzled look. He rushed forward and looked at the couple hugging before him. "What the hell is he doing here!" Alfred almost laughed. "What am _I _doing here? Please! You're the one who's not supposed to be here! This was supposed to be a fun weekend with me and Matty. But then you two showed up." He scowled at Francis and Arthur. Francis and Matthew broke their hug. "Matty, why would uou plan something like this? To make me miserable?" Francis chuckled. "Why you too, you're bickering already, we just got here! Besides, Matthew and I have nothing to do with this. It's all a coincidence." He laughed again, and Alfred was ready to punch him in the face. Matthew sighed. "Listen, Al, Arthur. We love you guys. But we wanted some alone time, but we didn't want you guys to be alone at home this weekend. So we thought we'd invite you and you could hang out this weekend."

"Hang out? Excuse me?" Arthur questioned with a disgusted look. Alfred mimicked him in a nasal-ly voice. "Excuse me? Excuse me?" He stuck his tongue out at Arthur. "Listen to you two! There is obviously some sexual tension you guys need to work out. Which is why..._hmmnummhahunum." _Francis spoke so softly under his breath that no one was even sure if he was speaking French or English.

_"_What?"

"_hmmnummhahunum" _Francis said under his breath again.

"Spit it out, damn frog!"

"Okay okay! You'll be...staying in the same room this weekend." Francis said in a small voice. Arthur took the floor. "Do you see pigs flying in the sky?"

"Yeah, and I haven't heard _anything_ about snowflakes in hell..." Alfred said loudly. "Would you two knock it off? You're causing a scene. People are staring..." Francis looked around.

"I don't care-" Alfred started again, loudly, but Arthur cut him off. "Of course you don't care about being loud and obnoxious in public, you're American."

That was the final straw. **"You two need to grow up! We organized this trip because you two are leeches who can't seem to make your own friends so you mooch off of us! Well we're sick of it! We're so busy entertaining you that we can barely have time alone! So, yes, we lied. And, no, you may not like eachother. But guess what? That's not our damn problem! Can't you guys just grow a pair and get along for a_ weekend_ for our sakes? Please?"** From the moment Matthew started yelling was the moment everyone knew he was serious. They had listened (while cringed a little at his yells,) and felt guilty. "I guess I could _try..._" Alfred spoke in an undertone. "Yes, I suppose I'll make an effort to cope with it this weekend." Arthur paused before adding, "And we're sorry."

Matthew smiled, knowing he had finally gotten through to them. "Sure, it's fine...So who's ready to check in?"

Oh, this would be an interesting weekend indeed.

* * *

**DAY 1**

After getting all settled in, and a little arguing, Alfred had decided to go snowboarding by himself to blow off a little steam. This was a huge relief to Arthur, who also needed some time to blow off some steam. He decided to go down to the lobby, where they had a lovely fireplace. He grabbed a book (something that had to do with finances), sat in the armchair nearest to the fireplace, and popped in his headphones. Maybe it was the heat of the fire, or the beauty of the classical music he was listening to, or even the finances book. But Arthur had gotten so cozy that he had fallen to sleep.

He wasn't really sure what had woke him up; It didn't really feel right. It wasn't a feeling of waking up naturally. Instead, it felt like something had woken him up. But no one was around, and there wasn't any loud noises being made as far as he knew. Arthur shrugged it off, and checked his watch. It was only twelve. After two hours of sleeping, he felt a little restless. Maybe Alfred had come back inside and Athur could have the slopes to himself, without the annoyance of the American.

He rose from the chair and stretched. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a little girl pointing at him. She was giggling, and her mother reprimanded her for pointing, but still gave Arthur a strange look. _Is she laughing because I had fallen asleep? Must be. _Arthur decided she was cute, and giggled along with her. He shook his head, still smiling, and walked away, towards the elevator. He pressed the button, and there was a _ding! _as it opened. There was a few teenage girls getting off the elevator. They snickered as they passed, staring at Arthur. He didn't really think much of it, teenage girls were known to giggle, right? He pressed the button that said F3, and waited patiently, enjoying the elevator music as he rode up. The elevator ringed again, and he got off. For some reason, it seemed like everyone was staring at him as they passed him. He couldn't help but flush. Finally, he reached his room, and entered. He saw Alfred laying on the bed, watching TV. But his attention went from the TV to Arthur, and he stared, with a smile. Arthur noticed the others gaze, as he put on his warm clothes, and said, "What are you staring at, git?" There was a mischievous look on Alfred's face, as he surveyed the others, smiling. But he just shook his head and said, "Nothing. You just look cute." Arthur flushed, and replied, "Yeah, well take a picture. It'll last longer." Alfred's face lit up at this. "Can I?" Arthur furrowed his brow in confusion, wondering why Alfred was acting so strange. "Sure?" He stood firmly and did not smile as Alfred took out his phone and snapped a picture. Alfred looked at his photography, and smiled even wider. Arthur just called him a git again, and left the room.

No, Arthur wasn't the best skier in the world. But he wasn't horrible either. He actually kind of enjoyed it. And he would probably have to get used to it anyway for the next three days if he wanted to avoid Alfred. _Why was he acting so strange. The stares. The wanting a picture...maybe he actually was interested? _Arthur was too caught up in his thoughts to notice, again, people staring. _Ugh, the thought of him actually liking me... It would take a few changes for me to be interested in him. Except not his face. No, he has a really nice face..._Arthur couldn't help but think it. He was a rather attractive man._ But that doesn't change the fact that he is obnoxious._ Arthur forced himself to think this, repeating it in his head a few times, not really wanting to ponder how good-looking Alfred was.

After skiing for a while, Arthur was a little bored. He decided to head back up to the room. Alfred was still sitting there, on the bed, watching television. "Having fun watching mindless television like a zombie?" Alfred clicked the TV off, and turned to Arthur. "Say, would you like to have lunch with me?" Arthur was startled by this sudden question. But he was kind of hungry, and wasn't really interested in staying in the room all day. "Uh...sure?" Alfred gave a little cheer, and grabbed his keys. "Yes, let's go!"

"I was gonna grab a shower, first-"

"No!" Alfred exclaimed hastily. Arthur shot him a suspicious look, and Alfred stammered, "I mean, I'm really hungry. Let's just go now!" He grabbed the other blonde's wrist, and pulled him away before he could protest. "Well, do you want me to text your brother and Francis and see if they would like to join us? I mean, they could meet us up there..." Arthur questioned. "No, they're probably getting it on in their room. They said they needed some space this weekend anyways, right?"

Arthur gave a little shrug. He knew this already, but wanted to try anyways, because he wasn't sure he wanted to go out with Alfred again."Let's take my car! I wanna drive so bad. Matty wouldn't let me drive up here, saying he'd rather not die. Whatever that means! I'm a _great _driver." Alfred patted his pockets. "Aw, man, I forgot my keys!"He said, sadly. "Oh, well. I guess we'll take my car,and I'll drive." Arthur was very relieved at this. He could only imagine how terrible Alfred was at driving. They hopped in the car and drove to the restaurant (they had decided on a buffet). The two men walked inside and were greeted by a female server. She led them to a booth, before giving Arthur a strange look that was followed by a nervous giggle. Maybe she was homophobic? But she hadn't given Alfred that stare...what was going on today?

"Sir?"

Arthur shook his head and looked up at the waitress. "Huh?"She tapped her notepad with her pen. "What would you like to drink?" Arthur muttered, "Water," and she scribbled it down, and walked away. Alfred smiled at Arthur, and said,"Come on, let's go get our food." For some reason, as they grabbed the food from the bars, Alfred stayed really close to Arthur the whole time. Little did Arthur know, he was snickering when Arthur wasn't looking. His prank was going miraculously. Everyone's stares were priceless.

Arthur averted his eyes from the strangers gazes. Some seemed amused, some seemed disgusted, some were just expressionless stares. But it was driving him crazy. By the time Alfred and him had finished eating, he was sure everyone in the restaurant had giving him strange looks. He was very relieved to get out of the place. They returned to the ski lodge around six. When they walked into the lobby, Francis and Matthew were sitting by the fire, talking. When they caught a glimpse of Arthur and Alfred, though, Francis began to laugh hysterically, and Matthew gave Arthur a horrifed look. "What did you do to your face!" He exclaimed, while Francis said, "Oh hoh hoh, that's a lovey look on you, Arthur!" Alfred was smiling proudly next to him. Arthur was confused and embarrassed, and ran to the lobby bathroom. He looked at his reflection. His face was covered in sharpie. Various doodles and words covered it completely. Childish insults covered his face, and he had been given a mustache, a unibrow, and a goatee. He had two initial thoughts:

_I have to kill Alfred._

_I have to get this stuff off._

He decided he could kill Alfred without the marker on his face, and started scrubbing. But it didn't work. The marker was still there.

Alright. It was time to kill Alfred.

He angrily strode out into the lobby, saw Matthew yelling at Alfred, who, along with Francis, was laughing his ass off. Oh, he wouldn't be laughing for long. Arthur approached and grabbed Alfred by the collar. "What the hell, you git! I walked around like this all day? I swear on my great-grandma's grave, I'm going to-" Alfred stopped his laughing, but still smirking, said, "Oh, man. I was alllll wrong about you. You're much more fun than I thought. Well, It's been fun and all, but phew." He exaggerated a yawn. "I'm beat. Time for me to go to bed. G'night!" With that, the immature blonde boy peeled Arthur's hands off of himself, and strode from the lobby. Arthur was left standing there with a mixture of emotions. He was, of course, still extremely confused at how the other man reacted. And embarrassed. But for various reasons. He was flustered at the fact that he had been walking around all day the way he had. But then again, he was humiliated at the fact that he thought that Alfred was giving him attention because he was interested. This also made him feel hurt, and used. But mostly, he was pissed. The words kept ringing through his head. _You were more fun than I thought you were. _So, it was fun Alfred wanted? Well, it was fun he was about to get. Arthur would get revenge, even if it took him all night to make a plan.


	4. Revenge is a fickle bitch

Day 2

Alfred was still giggling to himself as he walked into the hotel room. Damn, that English dude was funny. Alfred didn't really think the prank was the harmful. He should be over it by the next day. Besides, his wonderful prank had not only entertained him, it had given him an excuse to hang out with the cute British man all day. Alfred wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he thought Arthur was adorable. He flushed as he slipped his pajamas on and slid into bed. He fell asleep quickly and didn't even think about the fact that Arthur hadn't come in the room by the time he had gone to bed. No, Arthur was out. Shopping.

He had finally figured out the miraculous plan to use against the Alfred. He had to go get the supplies for it, but it would all be worth it. He put the concoction together and set everything in the right place. Alfred was in for a surprise the next morning.

Alfred opened his eyes to the blur of a hotel room around him. He put his glasses on and looked to his left to see Arthur in the bed next to him, and smiled. So he climbed out of bed and got in the shower, ready for the day ahead of him. He really wanted to look good today, so he could impress Arthur. He didn't exactly feel bad about last night, but he thought he should probably make it up to the smaller man. He scrubbed his hair with the new shampoo he had bought for the trip, which smelled amazing. He wanted to leave it in even longer so it would smell amazing. He got out of the shower, shaved, and went to brush his teeth. He put his tooth brush into his mouth, but then instantly threw it back out. It was covered in vinegar. He washed his mouth out but just couldn't get the awful taste out. It must have been Arthur. He gave a laugh at the pathetic prank. He was going to tell Arthur that his prank was weak, but noticed that he wasn't in bed anymore. So he opened the door leading out into the hallway, when- SPLAT! A bucket of some strange, green, mushy liquid fell on his head. Next, he was blinded by a camera flash. He cleared the muck out of his eyes, and was greeted by a smiling Arthur. "Well, well well. You look so good with all that green covering you. I must say Alfred, you shouldn't have started with me. After all, revenge IS a fickle bitch." Alfred let out a plethora of swear words. Mixed with all of Arthur's laughing, they were creating quite a ruckus. Matthew and Francis burst out of their room next door, having been woken up by the two men. "What the hell is going on out here?" Francis looked angry when he first stepped out but then began his booming laugh at the sight of Alfred. "Let me guess, Arthur got his revenge?" Matthew buried his face in his hands, Francis and Arthur laughed, and Alfred shook his head furiously. He stormed back into his room. He knew he deserved the prank, but he was still pissed that he got outsmarted at his own game.

He jumped in the shower, again, and scrubbed for what seemed like hours at his skin. As much as he did though, the green stained him. He looked like a big vegetable. It was no use. He got out of the shower,and looked for a towel. But he just couldn't find one in the bathroom. He called out for Arthur but got no response. He called again, and then determined that Arthur must have gone to breakfast with Matthew and Francis. He opened the door, shivering at the cold air against his wet and naked body. He searched the room for towels but there just weren't any in the room. He decided to check the bathroom once more to make sure he hadn't just missed them. Little did he know, while he was in the room looking for towels, Arthur had returned for a shower, and was currently in the bathroom.

So Alfred opened the bathroom door and-SLAM!

He collided right there with Arthur, who was also nude. They twisted to the floor in an awkward, naked heap. Both men yelled out, and scrambled to untangle themselves from the other. Alfred all but ran from the bathroom, while Arthur yelped as he slammed the door. Alfred forgot about the towels completely, and got dressed. He rushed away from the resort and went out.

Needless to say, the two avoided each other for the remainder of the day.

* * *

Day 3

Arthur awoke before Alfred did. He had gone to bed pretty early the night before, and Alfred stayed out later than he probably should have. He didn't get back to the resort until much later. Arthur arose from his bed, and went into the bathroom. This time, he locked the door before he showered. When he finished up, he exited the bathroom to find Alfred getting ready. "Look, I think we should speak about what happened last ni-" "Don't worry about it. So what are we doing today?" Arthur blinked at the larger man. "What are we doing today? How humorous. You see, I called the marker company. They said it takes from 2-4 days for this to come off," He gestured to his face. "I'm not going anywhere looking like this." Alfred shook his head. "Uh-uh. I look like vegetable from your crazy-skin-staining-muck. But I'm still going out. Look, we both look ridiculous. Why does it matter? It's not like we'll ever see any of these people again. Who cares what they think?" Arthur held his hands up. "I understand what you're saying, but I have class. I'm not the type to go out and make a fool of myself just because no one will remember it."

"Well, if it's any consolation at all, you're still adorable, even with your face covered in marker." Alfred walked over to Arthur and tugged on his legs. "Come on, let's go have fun! We didn't come out here to sit in a hotel room all day. What, you don't want to hang out with me? Why? I am so goodlooking. And charming. Some would say perfect, and I would say they're correct. Let's go!"

"Fine. But not because I'm interested in you. Because I would like to get my money's worth on this trip."

* * *

The two men returned late that night, and Arthur was more than drunk. Alfred was sober, and obviously the designated driver for the night. He had practically carry Arthur back into the lodge and up to their room.

"You know, I alw- _hiccup_- always found blue eyes _incredibly _sexy!" Arthur slurred and smiled at Alfred. "I think _you're _sexy." _"_I'm sure ya do, Arthur. Now, I think it's time for you to go to bed and get some rest." Alfred led Arthur to his bed and tried to guide him into it, but Arthur pulled him down with him. He pushed Alfred on his back and straddled him. Alfred could smell and taste the alcohol as Arthur planted kisses on him. He could barely get a word in.

"A-Arthu-Arthur!" Alfred pushed him back. "I don't think we should do this...you're drunk."

"I haven't had sex in almost a year. And I doubt you have either. Why shouldn't people like us get to have a little fun?" He tried to resume getting in Alfred's pants, but Alfred wouldn't have it. "It's our last night here...I want you. Let's do it." Arthur thought Alfred was just playing hard to get. If they were both sober, Alfred may have considered it. But he felt that if he did this now he'd be taking advantage of Arthur, who was just about to kiss Alfred again, but he turned his head. "No."

Arthur backed off. He got off of Alfred and stood up. He had almost fallen, but regained his balance, and flopped himself in the other bed. "Fine." Alfred sighed. "Come on, Arthur I-"

"Goodnight." Arthur was clearly upset. He felt like he wasn't wanted, at all, and the alcohol wasn't helping his emotions either. Alfred buried his hands in his face, and laid back. The silence and the awkardness went hand and hand as they filled the room.

* * *

**Woot, finally got another chapter up~ :3 **

**R&R :)**


End file.
